Love Untold
by cajun-angel17
Summary: This story has returned for those who use to comment! Its a DR love story!
1. Default Chapter

"Ow!"

The wrench fell to the floor making a loud clink against the thick metal. That's twice already she failed to fix that part of the gundam. Here she was, trying her hardest to fix his gundam and he was off somewhere doing God knows what. He had been so rock headed about her advice and warnings but he just blew her off and after every battle, she was the one repairing the damage. It hadn't bothered her much the first part of their partnership. But now things were getting rough on the both of them and getting along wasn't their greatest accomplishments. Domon would continuously brush her off and only fill her in on what the battle was to contain next time he fought.

"I think it's time I took a break. I keep this up at my rate I'll be too tired to finish."

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she climbed out of the cockpit and took in a deep breath of fresh, clean air. The only thing that kept her from going crazy was being out in nature's territory. The trees all had their own set of leaves as green as ever. The soil nice and moist. With the water so clean and clear that the rocks looked like small crystals just lying in the water. What she wouldn't give to stay out here forever and just enjoy life's gifts. But how much she wished it, it wouldn't happen. Too many reasons why. Dark Gundam, Domon, the tournament- all on which she couldn't just forget about. Domon wouldn't let her anyway.

"Hey Rain! Did you finish repairing the arm yet?" the black haired, Japanese man called at her from the ground looking as serious as he always did.

Even if she were finished, she wouldn't get a "thank you" or anything. It just wasn't like him to always be thankful for small things she did or even large ones.

"Not yet, Domon. You did some pretty heavy damage on that arm. Which is bad b/c that's the Shining Finger. It may take me a few more days to repair all of it." Rain confessed.

She knew Domon would not be pleased with what she told him. He expected everything done quickly and properly and also expecting everything to be done in a few hours or so. Something Rain hadn't been able to master just yet.

"I don't have a few days, Rain. My next match is tomorrow. I can't steer a broken gundam." He said with a little sarcasm. Such nerve!

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not Houdini and make everything perfect again in only a few seconds. It takes time and patience. Please make an effort and be calm about it. I will fix Shining Gundam." She said, also using sarcasm.

And by the way he walked away in a tempered mood, she knew she couldn't afford another break. His training obviously didn't go well and this wasn't helping him.

Rain let out an exhausted sigh and shook her head. "Oh Domon. I can't do everything in just one day. You have to realize that." She said to herself as she made her way back to the cockpit, fiddling with every small piece. Readjusting things that needed the attention and finally managing to fix that one part that gave her trouble- a job well done so far. But getting the gratitude she wished she'd have wouldn't be announced. Domon's only way of approving things is if he doesn't complain about it in a fight. That way, she'd know she did a handy job.

Making her way down to the ground, she looked up and nodded with approval. She had fixed it. Now she deserved a break.

Rain walked a little ways from the gundam and found the small but clean stream she had seem from the gundam's few. It was ever prettier being so close to it. She slipped off her shoes and sat down on the edge while she dipped her feet into the cool water. It sent goose bumps on her arms and legs as she sighed to herself, leaning back on her hands and splashing her feet in it. It was so strange how life looked so peaceful and so giving but behind all the wonderful colors and imaginations, there was evil provoking the Earth and everything in it. And it had to be Domon's brother behind it all, so they all thought.

"How did we end up this way?" Rain though to herself as she watched the ripples grow larger then disappear from her feet. She just couldn't figure it out. They had forced Domon to become a gundam fighter and for her to be his partner which she didn't mind totally. But naturally there were consequences to go with it all.

"Rain? Your finished?" that same deep voice asked her from behind. Rain didn't turn around but closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Domon. I'm finished. Its all ready for your next battle." She confirmed to him as she stood up and dusted off her pink skirt and picked up her shoes. "The arm just had a small glitch but I think I got it covered."

Domon gave a half-hearted smile as he glanced up at his Shining Gundam. She sure had a way to get everything fixed just the way he liked it even if it wasn't the fastest. But that was so much like Rain. "C'mon. Its time we get going." He announced as he clung to his blood, red cape with his matching bandana that was wrapped across his forehead and the remaining strands hung down his back. His unique style always brought him out.

Rain couldn't stop thinking how cute he was as he walked ahead of her. Yes, he was rough on her a lot and sometimes down right mean but in his heart of hearts, he was gentle and sensitive even though he hated to think he was but it was easy for Rain to tell. Its what kept her with him all this time. At 20 years of age, he was still a boy at heart but physical appearance of a man.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when she felt Domon grab her arm and fling her aside. Not knowing what got into him, she regained her balanced and gasped when she saw a huge gundam aiming a gun's barrel directly at them.

"Rise Shining Gundam!" Domon shouted and with a snap of his finger, his gundam rose. After fitting into the skin, tight material and then checking his blood pressure, metabolism, etc. Domon got in position to fight the invading gundam. It was no doubt one of the dark gundam's suits. But to Rain's horror, the gundam's barrel turned and aimed directly at her. But thank God Domon was ready and knocked the gun out its grip and wrestled it to the ground.

Rain scrambled away but only to be standing on the foot of yet another dark gundam suit and again its gun was aimed at her. And as she looked up in shock, she saw the barrel heat up and give off a light like getting ready to fire.

"DOMON!"

"RAIN!" but try as he may, he couldn't break away from the gundam that pinned him as well as 2 others holding him down. "RAIN! RUN!"

Rain tripped and ran as fast as she could but there were gundams everywhere and when she turned around, she saw that the gun barrel was being fired and she was the target.

----------

Laura: yes! Finally I have made the time to make another fic. I HAD one of G Gundam but people flamed me ;; But I'm back and in more detail.

Chibadee: ahem...

Laura: Oh yeah! Can't forget to mention my good ol' American buddy here!

Chibodee: You know, you didn't put me in the story yet like you promised.

Laura: Forgive me Chibo, I'm gonna get to that. I've been pretty busy with school and all that. Plus I haven't been very well lately. Stomach virus! Ah!

Chibodee:scoots away from her: I got a feeling its contagious.

Laura: As a matter of fact, it is. :grins: But anyway, I need reviews or nice comments so I'll know your willing to let me write some more.

Chibodee: And more reviews requesting to write a fic about me!

Laura: Chibodee..there are a lot of fics about you. Ever read them?

Chibodee: Should I have? Most of them scare me just by the title.

Laura:big sweatdrop: Read and Review... or save me for this blue haired man.

Chibodee: And don't you forget it:winks:


	2. Chapter 2

Rain froze in position. This could not be happening! Why were the suits aiming at her?

"Rain! Get out of there now!" she heard her partner yell while pushing a dark suit off of him to regain his balance. But she was struck dead in her tracks. All she could do was say a quick prayer and cover her eyes so not to look as it to be fired.

But nothing happened. When she looked up all she could see was another gundam man- handling the other away from her. But it wasn't Domon's.

"Hey there, lil lady. I see this guy is givin ya some trouble. I'll set him straight." The American voice spoke as he quickly sliced off the gundam's head. "There. Ya see? No harm done." But his speech was cut short when he was being fired at from behind. "Pesky little idiots." He commented as he finished off the rest.

"Chibodee?" was the only thing Rain could manage to say. She was still trembling at the feeling of shock over take her.

"Sorry to cut in on you and Domon's little holiday but I saw trouble brewing and I knew they would be after ya'll. And not even Domon can hold off an entire fleet." Chibodee confirmed as he jumped out his gundam and near Rain. "Are you okay? No harm done right?" he asked, concerned that maybe something had happened to her...besides being attacked by several gundams.

"No..I'm fine. But Domon." but when she looked up, she saw the army retreat and head back in the direction they had obviously came from. Domon was on one knee panting and naturally pissed.

"I think Neo-Japan got it covered. If anything is injured, it's his ego. He would have preferred fighting them all knowing him." Chibodee stated and crossed his arms over his chest after running his fingers through that unusual blue hair with pink trimmings in the front. Besides his weird hairstyle and dress code, he was an attractive man and fun person to talk to. But that didn't matter now. She needed to check on Domon.

"Domon!" she called as she ran out and looked up at his gundam. And to her relief she saw him jump out from the cockpit and on the ground looking tired and worn down. "Domon.thank goodness your okay. I thought."

"I'm fine. Why didn't you get out of there when I told you to? You could have been killed and everything would have blown over." He accused and glared at her. It was a normal routine but something in Rain clicked.

"Oh so if I would have died, it wouldn't matter to you would it? I'm only important to you b/c I can fix your gundam and get you back in the ball game in that it, Domon Kasshu?" Rain demanded as she yelled back at him. Of all the times to accuse her of something!

"Now I don't mean to interrupt anything but, ain't it best to know you're both alive and dead right now?" Chibodee cut in with a boyish smile. He hated when the 2 would fight. It was a constant battle that went on for no apparent reason. But the more they fought, the more Chibodee got suspicious on their feelings toward each other. They were always worried about what almost happened to the other.

"This doesn't concern you, Chibodee." Domon barked back at him as Rain glared at Domon.

"You could thank him, Mr. Hot Shot. If it weren't for him I'd REALLY be dead. He saved my life." Rain corrected and slapped her hands on her hips as Domon grumbled to himself and walked away.

Laura: Chapter 2! It may not be as good b/c I'm playing this by ear here.

Chibodee::is nose first in a Glamour Magazine:

Laura: I had to. Thanks for the advice Evil Irish Eyes. It helped shut him up. :winks:

Chibodee: Don't think I didn't read what you wrote. I'm glad you wrote about me but you made Domon be hateful to me. :doesn't look up from his magazine:

Laura: awww sha heart. But you know Domon. He's like an old papa. He's cranky but give him time then he'll be fine.

Chibodee: yeah yeah. Leave me alone so I can finish this magazine.

Laura: Okay..yeah. Well anyway, thanks for the reviews::takes a bow: I hope you'll enjoy this little piece I added. There will be more I pwomise. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Rain stumped off mumbling to herself how so self-centered Domon was and that he was a complete jerk. He didn't care about her! He cared only for the sake of partnership.

"I can't believe him! And how many times have I done him favors?" she complained as she started to pace when she ran out of a place to go further. She could have been killed if it weren't for Chibodee.

"Hey Rain! Where you going from here?" the American voice asked her as he walked up with his hands in his pockets. He knew she was steamed up and he agreed with her. Domon was too strict on her in a lot of ways.

"I don't know. And I don't care. He's so hotheaded that all he thinks about is himself! I had put up with his nonsense for far too long and never once did I get recognition. I.." She suddenly stopped and let her arms hang to her sides. She was starting to sound like him. Finding fault and complaining to no end.

"That's who Domon is obviously. He's so stuck on finding his brother that everything else seems so less important to him. Or maybe he was so worried about you he just didn't know how to say it." Chibodee explained while looking in her fuming eyes. He'd seen her get angry or frustrated at Domon for small things but he had seemed to hit a nerve.

"I don't know anymore. Sometimes I get the hint he just doesn't want me around anymore. A lot of times I'm sure he wants to say it but knows he can't." Rain confessed as she leaned against a tree looking pained.

"Don't think like that. He needs you more than he knows it. He's just so blind and naïve that he doesn't think to notice. Hell, he may not even know how." Chibodee laughed as he patted Rain's shoulders. Domon just didn't know what he was missing. Rain was an excellent girl with a good head on her shoulders. She was like a sister to him in a lot of ways.

"C'mon I'll walk you back. It isn't safe out here." He offered.

"I'm really fine, Chibodee. Thanks for your concern and help." She smiled as she hugged her chest.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for right?" he grinned and walked back with her side by side.

"Why don't you go on ahead, Chibodee. I just need some time to myself. And I'm sure your crew is looking for you. They may be worried." Rain stated as she stopped walking and turned to him.

"You sure? I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let a lady stay out here alone but I'm not one to argue with you. I'll leave you be if you wish." He said it with a wide smile and a small bow to tease her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"I wish it. I just need time to cool off before I go back. I'm sure he's still steamed too."

"Most probably. But you're the only one that can fix that. I best head back to my crew. You may be right. They'll search for me to no end. I'll catch you later, Rain." And with that, he walked on back. Got his gundam and left.

That gave Rain some time to think to herself and relax. Earlier had shaken her up badly but not permanently. She sat down on a tree stump with her chin in her palm just thinking to herself. Why did Domon have to be so unfair? Did she really deserve all his ridicules and accusations? Maybe some of them but not all. All she knew now was that she was going to have a long talk with Mr. Domon Kasshu. One way or another.

But before she could think of anything else, she felt a presence cover her as she looked up and from side to side. But before she could check behind her, she was grabbed from the back with a hand covering her mouth to keep her silent. The grasp on her was so tight she barely had enough air to let out a whimper.

"Make a noise, and I'll be sure to snap your neck." The voice threatened against her ear as he pulled her roughly to follow him and not resist. But she wasn't about to let this stranger take advantage of her!

Biting down hard on the hand that held her mouth, she shoved hard against the intruder and dashed away from him not daring to look back just yet. But her escape didn't last long for all she knew was she was running fast until suddenly she felt a sharp pain hit her head. Then all went black.

Laura: Well another chapter down. That makes 3! Thanks for the reviews peeps. You keep me writing.

Chibodee::lying on the couch all sprawled out, snoring:

Laura: and I'm sure Chibodee feels the same way.

Chibodee: how many.cups of sugar does it take to get.to the moon..::talks in his sleep:

Laura: Chibodee Krocket! Get your lazy American ass up, boy! Your giving me a bad name!

Chibodee: ah! I swear I didn't eat the cow!...what? What time is it?

Laura::falls over: And I thought I had weird dreams. But Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Greatly appreciated!


End file.
